A Walk Through Young Love
by The Dragon Gal
Summary: Eli and Clare have started their life together, and also have a 3 year old son. Their son is walking through live trying to decide if his best friend, will be more than just his best friend


**Alright new story time! I have had many thoughts on my mind lately, so I figured why not put those thoughts in an EClare story. It sounds like fun to me. Enjoy!**

**-Sisi (new nickname, haha)**

"Do you Elijah take Clare to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" "and do you Clare take Elijah to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" the rings were slipped on. "You may now kiss the bride" and Elijah kissed his bride.

The reception was beautiful. They were in a garden, there was a beautiful built on stage with a DJ playing present day music, and Eli was sitting at a small, fit for 6 people table with his best bud (and best man) Adam Torres and they were talking. "How's it feel to know you have Clare for life?" Adam was smirking, not an evil Eli smirk, but a happy smirk. Eli didn't even know that was possible until he met Adam. Eli smirked back. "Its an amazing feeling I don't ever wanna lose" after he said that, a little 3 year old boy came and sat on Eli's lap.

"Hi" is all he said, Adam and Eli chuckled. "Hi" Adam said and Eli tickled the little boy's belly. He had a cute laugh kinda like Clare's. "What's up little one?" Eli questioned the boy. "Alaina won't leave me alone..." he paused "she's being clingy" Adam laughed. "Well, I don't do clingy" Eli laughed at that. "Eli he is so your son, he may not look it, but he deffinatley acts it" "I know right" Eli smirked. The boy looked at Adam "Adam, go tell your daughter I don't like clingy!" he yelled, Eli and Adam laughed. "Okay oh great Nathan" Nathan chuckled. "Thank you" he mocked then ran away.

"Hello Mrs. Clare Diane Goldsworthy" Alli sat next to Clare. Clare smiled. "You look happy" Clare's blue eyes were shining. "Well, I did just get married to the love of my life" Alli nodded her head. "That is a good reason to be happy" Clare giggled.

She looked over to see Nate running away from Eli, he stopped when Alaina came next to him. They were talking, then Nate put his hands on Alaina's waist, and she put her hands on his shoulders, they looked adorable together.

"I think I see a future couple" Alli smiled and then Clare giggled. "You may just be right, Alli" while they watched the two 3 year olds, Eli came over, and held his hand out to Clare. "Care to dance, Mrs. Goldsworthy" Eli smirked, and Clare accepted his hand, and they went to the middle of the garden, and danced to 3 slow songs in a row.

Nathan and Alaina danced for a song and a half, getting tired in the middle of the second song. They went and sat by the rose garden. Alaina loved roses, so Nathan agreed to sit by them to make her happy. "Hey Nate" Alaina whispered while rubbing a rose petal. "Yeah Lainey?" he asked laying on the ground looking at the moon and the stars. "We're best friends, right?" she started feeling hopeless. Nathan thought for a minute, "yeah" he looked at her confused, "why do you ask?" "Just making sure" "Okay..." he said confused.

After about 10 minutes, Alaina got bored of rubbing rose petals, and noticed Nathan was lying on the ground. "Can I join you, Nate?" she asked coming next to him. "Yeah" she laid with a inch of space between them, "I love looking at the night sky" Nathan whispered, "My dad and mom might let me paint the ceiling black, and I can get glow in the dark stars to add on" Alaina giggled "Cool, I'll get to see it, right?" she asked him. "I'll make sure your the first person who sees it, besides my mom and dad" Alaina giggled again "yay" Nate chuckled, "Your really cute Laine" she just giggled again.

Clare and Eli were making googly eyes, then realized they hadn't seen Nate for a couple hours. "What happened to Nate?" Clare asked, worried and confused. "I don't know, he's gotta be somewhere around here though, don't worry" Eli got up, and Adam stopped him, "Dude, have you seen Alaina? I can't find her anywhere" Eli shook his head. "I can't find Nate either, but they gotta be somewhere around here" Adam looked over at the rose patch "Lainey loves roses" then he stared at Eli "maybe they're at the rose patch" as they walked over Eli started talking, "We can look, but I'm pretty sure we'd be able to see them from the-" Eli was cut off by the scene he saw.

They were asleep, Alaina's head on Nate's chest, it was adorable. Clare and Fiona walked over to the two boys. "What are you two-" then they saw the kids, they let out a silent, "Awee" then Fiona got the camera that was in her purse out, and snapped a picture. "That's a deffinate keeper" she smiled, and Adam gently picked up Alaina, while Eli gently picked up Nathan.

"I say we call it a night" Clare said as Eli buckled Nathan into his carseat, trying his best not to wake him up. "I agree, Mrs. Goldsworthy"

**Alright, please criticize me if you must, I suck at writing, but I enjoy it so I don't wanna stop, but I will accept all criticizm. Thanks!**

**-Sisi**


End file.
